


You're Beautiful

by WillGrammer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternative Univerese, Angst, Guilt, Gun Violence, Heartbreak, Last Moments, Last Thoughts, Love, M/M, Memories, My first time BREAKING the green giraffe, My first time writing the green giraffe, One Shot, Sasswald, Shock, This was NOT meant to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: Based on Gotham's 3x19 - ''All Will Be Judged''They had a plan.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @GabbyD for offering to be my beta! it means so much since I mostly learned how to better my writing skills thanks to them. and as for right now I am fanboying over this so bad ; w ; Thank you, Remus <3

Their plan was perfect; two of the criminal minds in Gotham city combined their strength against a common enemy; _The Court._

 

Their past didn't matter for now. The way Oswald had his precious Isabella killed out of jealousy, nor the way he made sure his feathered ‘friend’ was mentally unstable as he dug his father's remains and shot him, leaving him to sink in the same waters which embraced him years ago, when a trigger was shot next to his ear by James Gordon. It had been only an act then, the fresh detective had no intention in hurting Oswald, but Ed _did_ , and he was satisfied with the knowledge the man who once were his best friend had died by his hand. Until, of course, he saw him again, and this time not by the effect of drugs he used to take and quit awhile ago.

 

Still though, he couldn't help but quickly tap over the man's head, feeling the softness of his styled hair and the thickness of his skull before he smoothly backed away with a gasp. Real.

 

His heart was beating loudly through his chest and his dark brown eyes widened once more that night, for possibly the hundredth time. Because the fact that Oswald had survived both the bullet and the ropes around him when he was pushed down and consumed by the deep waters, meant that _he_ wasn't good enough. He based becoming _‘The Riddler’_ over the so-called ‘murder' of Oswald Cobblepot, so what did this mean? Was his identity as a villain now erased simply because of the little man's ambition to stay alive for his revenge towards him?

 

Biting his fingernails stressfully as he watched the sleeping man, Edward walked in circles in his own cell, smiling at the fact that Oswald was indeed now nothing more than a small bird in a cage, but that smile soon faded away to the fact that so was _he_.

 

Making noise was never an issue for Oswald, especially when his life was at stake, so Ed wasn't surprised on how determinate he was that their plan will work, and honestly he believed him.

 

“Is the blade pressed too tight?” he muttered under his breath as he slowly reached out with his left hand to hold Oswald against the cage’s grey bars, tightening his long arm around the man's chest. The onesie they were forced to wear was definitely too thin, and for a moment the taller man could feel the Penguin shivering against him.

 

_It must be the cold,_ he thought for a moment, but then remembered that there wasn't enough fresh air coming in and out of there, surely not at nightfall, which left him partly confused before the man's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Wow, Edward! Yes, it _is_ too tight! Shouldn't it be?” Oswald said in mockery, making Ed clench his jaw and hiss under his throat.

 

“Forget I said anything,” he mumbled low from his throat and tightened the hand across Oswald's chest, hearing his small gasp.

 

_Showtime_.

 

“ _Help!_ ” he listened as the small man under his hold began screaming, hardening his face expression as the rushed footsteps of the guards were heard, getting closer and closer to them. “ _Help!_ ” Oswald continued and let out a shaky breath as the armed guards stepped inside.

 

“Get me out of here, or I kill him!” Ed threatened them as he held onto Oswald closer and pressed the small blade a bit tighter against his exposed flesh, hearing both of their heartbeats loud and clear through his ears like the ticking time of a bomb before the guards swallowed and gazed into his mad glare with caution. “ _NOW!_ ”

 

“Easy,” one of gorillas told him breathlessly before opening Oswald's cage.

 

“Open _my_ cell!” he demanded and noticed the way he was making the shorter man flinch. _He was indeed quite the actor._

 

“ _Shoot him!_ What are you waiting for? _”_ he heard Oswald whining against his hold and breathed heavily before Ed groaned angrily as things didn't went the way he wanted them to go, clicking his tongue.

 

“Never mind,” he said with a low groan before he sliced The Penguin’s neck and took a step back to watch him fall as warm, red, sweet ‘blood’ dripped from his throat oh so thickly. _At least that jelly was good for something_ , he chuckled to himself as he looked around in complete glee at the success of their plan, using their advantage to quickly grab one of the gorilla’s guns, waiting for Oswald to reveal the lie as the two imbeciles actually thought he had killed his best friend… _again._

 

It took him a few extra more seconds to process the way his friend was not moving at all, and for the smell of metal filled his nose before the sight of the man fallen over his back with his opened neck drew a fearful gasp out of Nygma’s throat before he screamed in disbelief, madness and grief attacking him as he shot the lock of his cell and ran out of it, straight into Oswald’s before dropping to his knees and holding him tight. The floor was now covered in blood as the fluid soaked into Ed's onesie but it was the last thing on his mind before he shot the two guards, eliminating any possible threat that could pull him and the small man apart once more.

 

_So, you are practically saying that your dear Isabella was a distraction? Hypocritical, don't you think? And god, Ed, so ironic too!_

 

Edward did the best he could to ignore his alter ego as he shushed Oswald in his last moments, his glasses falling off his nose as tears blurred his eyesight, he expected the sound of the breaking glass any second now but it never came, instead the glasses were weakly and shakily placed back over his nose by his friend's bloody, pale fingers. Ed gasped and sniffed loudly as he held onto his left hand and rubbed over the palm of it in a relaxing pace. _I should have let him reach out to me earlier_ , he thought bitterly as his heart ached and his warm tears fell onto the dying man's pale, freckled cheeks, and he leaned down to rub their noses together, flinching at the nice feeling as he listened to the man's low, painful laughter, making him laugh briefly as well before he collided their lips into a kiss, their first and last one, unfortunately, but he will take what he had, he didn't want to regret not seizing their last moments together, and unlike the short time they spent in the docks where he was full of hate towards the man, right now there was nothing that drove him more than undying love to the small criminal. And regret at the horrible mistake he made.

 

It was mostly a blur, the feeling he had. What exactly caused it? His guilt? His shock? Edward could swear he made sure not to press the blade too tight to the man's throat! He of all people should have known the difference between where the blade was and the risks, he made a mistake. A terrible, horrible, unforgivable mistake, and though his becoming to The Riddler was now permanent, because after all - his goal was to kill The Penguin, and now what, when he actually did it?

 

In seconds his brain filled with memories of them ever since their… _fateful,_ meeting at the GCPD. The way he helped Oswald months later and nursed him back to health, their shared murder of Mr. Leonard, that feeling of rush and excitement around the small dangerous man never left him, and despite how he behaved towards him when he was released from Arkham after the… _treatments_ he was under, Oswald still released him from Arkham when he needed his help, he never forgot him, no matter what.

 

He could feel the way his chest tightened as the blood in his veins pumped, but oddly, he felt like he was floating, a different sense of mind captured his own and silenced his alter ego, and the realization of the situation weighted on his shoulders like a tall building. He was having troubles to breath due to his remaining grieve on his dear Isabella, knowing he failed on avenging her death in the second he saw the guards pushing Oswald into the cell near his own hours ago, and of course the accidental slicing of The Penguin's neck wasn't planned, therefore he couldn't call it a revenge either, but the first thing he felt once seeing the man once more, this time when not to the help of certain drugs, he felt… _happy_ . Happy that once again the other's ambition was so powerful it helped him survive another day, and when he accidentally actually sliced his neck, he took it away. For the first time ever since his ex girlfriend was taken from him, The Riddler felt agony, only stronger, as Oswald was dying in his arms. _I love him_ , he thought.

 

_The man who always had faith in me, the one who never mocked me for the things I took interest in, the first person to actually respect and care about me, the first to appreciate and understand me in a way no one else than the two of us could understand, my best friend… my teacher… and I killed him. I could never make it up to him, I could never turn back the clock and tell him again how sorry I am, and how I will die slowly inside myself everyday that will go on without him by my side._ His dark brown eyes filled with both pain and pleasure at the realization of his feelings towards the former mayor, and he closed his eyes for just a second, gathering his thoughts, unsurprisingly only one sentence remained, everything else was a blank.

 

_I love Oswald Cobblepot._

 

Something inside the crying man snapped, his stomach turned and he felt emptiness starting to fill him, as now yet another of his loved ones was going away from him, and unlike the women he loved, this man was going to hell, which was good, since, of course… So was _he._

 

“I killed you, I'm so sorry, Oswald—I didn't mean—oh my god!” he sobbed loudly and held him close against his chest, cradling him in his strong, protective arms of a lover, which he knew was something Oswald had never known in his life, but there was always a first time, and Ed was thankful he was here and not somebody else.

 

“E… _Ed_ ,” the sound of his soft voice made The Riddler let out a pained moan, as if he was dying along with him. It felt like it. But he knew he had to carry on their legacy without him, that's what he’d do if their fates were switched.

 

“Y-Yes, Oswald?” he could barely let the words out as he shivered violently and bit his lip to the remaining spark in the man's eyes as his pale lips crawled to form a smile, _his last one._ The knowledge that Oswald may never live another day, may never feel the warmth of love fill his chest again, brought Ed to his breaking point as he saw the life fading away from his lover as he became more and more still, only then realizing time had strangely slowed down around them, but he knew it was because of the trauma. He leaned down and kissed him again, breathing words against his lips, “I love you, Oswald. I love you… Mr. Penguin…” he sobbed and cried heavily as he felt his mentor, his best friend, his dying companion kissing him back and blessing him with the feeling of equally returned love, which was a blessing he couldn't return, and for that he will regret for over a thousand life times.

 

Oswald coughed heavily, throwing up blood against Ed's chest before shivering as the cold sneaked into his bones and pulled his soul out of his body slowly as he began losing himself into the arms of death, knowing this time he couldn't avoid it, but it was _fine._

 

It was okay.

 

Because he and Ed will forever be together, inseparable, even in death.

 

“You're beautiful, my l-lo-love. So… handsome… my… wise Riddler,” he cried happily as his eyes shut down and the last thing he saw were Edward's lips forming into a wide, lovely smile, though the pain in his voice was clear as day.

 

“And you, my little bird… so beautiful. Wait for me, wait for me, my dear. It might take awhile but don't you worry, we _will_ meet again. Goodnight, and I love you, Mr. Penguin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, when will I stop with titeling my Nygmobblepot one-shots by James Blunts' song titles?? probably never! This was my first time writing Edward Nygma,  
> I like to think that it turned out pretty well! Also please take your time to kudos and comment your thoughts down below, it will be very much appriciated! 
> 
> My Tumblr - https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, until next time. now forgive me as I go wipe my tears.  
> -Alex.
> 
> 'Now I don't know what to do, 'casue I'll never be with you.'


End file.
